Un autre monde
by kurofr
Summary: Le titre dit déjà presque tout mais bon. Que se passerait-il si nos camarades de UA retrouvaient un ami, ou même plus, qui avait disparu depuis bien longtemps ? Attention il y a un peu de Yaoi ! Enfin quand je dit un peu...hehe
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Sa fait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas poster de fanfiction ! Je voulais écrire sur « Une pauvre petite fille » mais j'ai eu l'idée de celle ci hehe . Désolé mais je suis vraiment en retard .

Cette fanfiction-ci a beaucoup été inspiré de yandere simulator l'enfance d'Ayano Aishi en tout cas pour le premier chapitre , j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !

Bon je vous laisse à la lecture de « Un autre monde »

* * *

Blasé

C'est mon état d'esprit de tout les jour

A chaque fois que je me réveille

Et ça n'a pas changé depuis des années

Je devrais être comme les autres ados étant donner que je fait partit

d'un club de kendo et je fait du karaté

Mais non ..

Je n'éprouve rien

Aucun sentiment

Je pourrais tomber amoureux d'une de ses nombreuses filles qui veulent être ma petite amie .

Je pourrais m'énerver contre ceux qui me trouvent étrange.

Je pourrai être heureux de mes notes en cour ou encore de l'amour que  
me porte mes parents mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je trouve que la vie est ennuyeuse parfois beaucoup trop injuste.

Tu me trouve capricieux ?

Hum...comment devrais-je réagir ?

J'imagine qu'une personne normal le prendrai mal et se défendrait et  
en plus si elle faisait du self-défense elle le mettrait à terre en  
proférant des menaces ou pire

Le tuer

Certains ont peur à l'évocation de cette idée, pour d'autre c'est leur  
quotidien.

L'idée de tuer quelqu'un pour retrouver les émotions tel que la peur,  
la tristesse , les remords ou encore peut-être la joie m'a déjà  
traversé l'esprit, mais j'ai déjà tué un chien sensé être le meilleur  
ami de l'homme sans ciller, sans aucune émotions alors tuer quelqu'un  
ne vaut pas le coup ,surtout qu'il faudrait cacher le corp et toute  
les preuves et rien que d'y penser

La flemme .

C'est pour sa que ce matin, j'étais pas super chaud pour me lever de  
mon lit et faire une promenade de santé avec ma famille .

Sa me permettra de prendre l'air et m'ouvrir au monde selon ma mère .

*soupir*

\- Bon quand faut y aller .

Je me lève difficilement et m'habille d'un jean ,d'un T-shirt blanc et  
de Nike, un look normal quoi .

Ma famille m'attendait dans le jardin .

Par ma famille je veux dire, mon père, ma mère ma sœur et mes trois frère .

Tous s'inquiète pour mon état et font de leur mieux pour m'aider en vain .

C'en est presque pathétique.

\- Aller viens Shouto !

Je tente un faux sourire et dit avec le plus d'entrain possible.

\- J'arrive .

Sa sonnait pas aussi bien que je le voulait mais sa a paru les satisfaire.

Tant mieux .

On marchait dans les rues désertes de la préfecture de Saitama .

Mes frères couraient et riaient, ma soeur parlait a mon père et moi et  
ma mère marchons côtes a côtes.

Comme je m'y attendais rien ne me vint mais bon

Autant leur faire plaisir .

Ma mère engagea la conversation.

Elle parlait de l'école et et me posait des questions sur mes activités

J'y répondais avec des réponse courte et brève sans la conviction de  
continuer la conversation.

Je regardais le ciel vide tout comme moi

Soudain j'eu l'impression de tomber dans un trou

La panique m'envahit

Une émotion redécouverte étrangement

La peur

J'avais l'impressions de voir le ciel s'éloigner de plus en plus et de  
voir le monde autour de moi devenir complètement noir .

J'aurais dit que que je me faisais aspirer par le vide, le néant .

Je fait de mon mieux pour remonter, me débattait pour me libérer du  
vide ,par un dernier effort je tend le bras et essaye d'attraper la  
main de ma mère .

\- Maman !

Elle ne se retourna pas

Elle continuait de marcher vers la lumière tandis que je me faisait  
aspirer par les ténèbres

C'est alors qu'elle disparu .

Je me retrouvais seul dans le noir complet .

La peur de tout à l'heure fit place à l'angoisse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe !?

Ma voix rebondissait et faisait écho.

Plusieurs questions assaillirent mon esprit.

Mais je n'eu pas le temps de me les poser qu'une voix grave s'éleva .

\- Shouto.. Todoroki Shouto .

Je me retourne mais ne vit personne

\- Qui est là ?

\- Mon nom ? Je n'en ai pas, mais je suis comme ton Dieu si tu veux .  
Je ris

\- C'est absurde ! C'est une blague ? Ou suis-je ?!

\- Ne me crois pas si tu le souhaite mais je suis la pour exaucer ton voeu.  
J'écarquille les yeux interloqués.

\- De quoi parle tu ?! Je n'ai jamais fait aucun voeu...jamais,enfin...

Ce qui semble être la tristesse m'envahi ,mais je me reprend

\- Et même si c'est vrai t'arrive un peu tard là !

* * *

Je me souviens de mon enfance

Je suis née les yeux vairons, les cheveux rouge et une moitié blanche .

J'étais une anomalie pour tous les médecins et docteurs .

Mais mes parents m'aimaient et sa me suffisait.

En maternelle je me souviens que les autres enfants se moquaient de  
moi , c'est de là que m'est venue ma brûlure à mon oeil gauche

En primaire, un enfant me trouvait tellement horrible à regarder qu'il  
m'a jeter de l'eau brûlante au visage .

J'ai pleuré mais personne ne m'est venue en aide, les autres enfants  
était même content, les professeurs ont hésité avant de m'amené à  
l'infirmerie .

L'infirmière ne m'avait mis qu'un simple bandage et un peu de glace  
pour me soulager .

Ma mère à été outré de leur comportement, le garçon a été punis bien  
évidemment mais ma mère n'a pu me changer d'école à cette époque car  
nous étions loin d'être aisé, déjà qu'elle devait s'occuper de trois  
autres enfants,les parents des autres élèves de primaire se  
plaignaient de moi car selon leur enfants je les aurai insulter,  
c'était assez difficile pour elle .

Alors c'est pour elle que je suis rester dans cette école sans rechigner.

Je voulais me venger mais se serait causée des ennuis a ma mère

J'ignorais les insultes des autres, je ne demandais plus rien

J'étais une coquille vide

J'étais comme un robot qui ne faisait que ce qu'il avait a faire

C'est comme ça que de jour en jour je devenais de plus en plus seul

De plus en plus insensible .

Je suis devenue fort grâce à mes années de karaté et de kendo .

J'ai pu intégrer un bon lycée grâce à mes bonne notes, j'étais devenue  
beau-gosse malgré mes cheveux et mon visage ,tout le monde avait l'air  
sympa, ils avaient l'air de m'apprécier

Mais je ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière

Tout avait disparu

C'était trop tard

Si le voeu dont la voix me parle est celui que j'ai fais à mes sept  
ans alors il est en retard de bientôt 10 piges putain !  
Qu'est ce que je raconte ?

Il ment ! Il ne sait absolument pas qui je suis !

Peut être que je me suis évanoui et que je fais un rêve ?!

Je me pince le bras aussi fort que possible et grimace de douleur .

\- HaHa.. Tu ne me crois toujours pas à ce que je vois mais au moins tu  
as la preuve que ça n'est pas un rêve ou autre et non tu n'es pas dans  
une très grande salle noir dans laquelle tu es en train de tomber en  
continue avec des hauts-parleurs et caméras partout . Mais tu es assez  
intelligent pour comprendre maintenant que se qui se passe est bien  
réel quoique assez étrange HaHa .

Je me mords la lèvre

Toute mes idée on été balayé simplement

Je suis obligée de le croire .

\- Je te l'ai dit je suis ici pour ton voeu, oui je suis un peu en  
retard mais je ne suis pas sensé intervenir et tu as l'air tellement  
dégoutée de la vie que tu pourrais te suicider si ta mère n'avait pas  
été là.

Il disait vrai malheureusement

Je suis encore en vie uniquement pour ma mère  
Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste même si je dois vivre dans ces conditions .  
\- Dit ton voeu, je l'exaucerais même si tu change d'avis .

Alors j'inspire un grand coup et dit d'une voix forte et assurer

\- JE VEUX CHANGER DE MONDE !

Il y eu un blanc puis il reprit avec un air amusé.

\- HaHaha ça fait bizarre de te voir aussi sur de toi après autant  
d'année passée sans émotions. Okey, c'est d'accord ! Je ne pensais pas  
que tu allais rester sur ce vou mais bon .  
Tout commence à devenir flou autour de moi, la voix m'atteint de moins  
en moins audible.

\- Je te dis les grandes lignes de ce nouveaux monde ,ne t'attend pas  
au paradis ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre , tu iras dans un monde ou  
80% de la population est dotée d'un super pouvoir nommé "alter" le  
reste tu verra la-bas, dans le monde dans lequel tu va vivre à partir  
de maintenant . Évite de crier sur tout les toit que tu viens d'un  
autre monde, on va te prendre pour un taré HAHA . Sache que plus rien  
ne sera comme avant .

La voix s'evanouissait au loin .

\- Attend ! et ma mère ?! Ma famille ?

Elle était désormais presque inaudible, mais je l'entendis ricaner .

-Ils n'auront plus aucun souvenir de ton existence .

A ses mots mon coeur se serra, mais c'est bien mieux pour elle

Après tout

Ma vie n'a fait que lui causer des soucis.

Tout devenais vraiment de plus en plus flou

Je ferme les yeux et attend .

* * *

Voilà le chapitre un ! Il est un peu long car c'est l'introduction mais bon, les autres seront plus court ! Désolé si vous trouver des fautes d'orthographe !


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Désolée pour l'attente, je suis vraiment occuper mais le prochain chapitre de Une pauvre petite fille va bientôt sortir !

En attendant voici le deuxième chapitre D'un autre monde XD

* * *

J'apparus exactement au même endroits que là où j'avais disparu

Une rue déserte car on était le matin vu la position du soleil dans le ciel

Sauf que ma mère n'était pas là et ma famille non plus .

Faudra s'y faire, le Dieu l'a dit

Plus rien ne sera comme avant .

Une pointe de mélancolie m'envahit .

Je secoue la tête .  
\- Nan je dois me reprendre ! Après tout c'est mon choix .  
C'est un bon début, j'arrive déjà à ressentir pas mal d'émotions même  
si la plupart sont pas super joyeuse .  
J'aimerai tellement redécouvrir la joie  
Un sentiment si important, si simple a obtenir pour certain,et qui me  
paraît pourtant si loin .  
Je soupire  
Ne perdons pas courage tout de suite ! Je dois encore comprendre la  
logique de ce monde .  
Je me gratte la tête un peu découragé  
\- Rhaa ! Ses informations étaient beaucoup trop flou ! Surtout le truc  
Altour ou je ne sais quoi !  
Tout en réfléchissant je me dirige vers une autre ruelle plus sombre  
pour rejoindre la grande place, la ou il y aura plus de monde et ou je  
pourrais avoir quelques info sur ce monde .  
Soudain un liquide gluant passa devant mes yeux et se plaqua contre ma bouche  
Paniqué j'essaye de l'enlever avec mes main mais en vain  
\- hum ! Blub..  
J'essaye de l'étudier et de l'enlever  
Le liquide m'enveloppait presque totalement maintenant, je me  
débattait autant que je pouvait sans réussir à ne serait ce que sortir  
une seule main  
Dès que j'essaye de l'enlever celui-ci me passe entre les doigts  
Ca dépasse complètement les lois de la physique !  
\- Arrête de te débattre, ça ne sert à rien . Mon corp est entièrement  
fait de liquide .  
C'était une voix froide presque psychopathe  
Un voleur ?  
Ou peut être un assassin  
Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir à la situation et d'élaborer un  
plan, mes techniques de karaté de serviraient a rien et sur lui le  
kendo non plus .  
Par un effort surhumain je me retourne pour voir le visage de l'agresseur et  
Waw!  
Je m'attendai pas à sa !  
Son corp, son visage  
Ils sont vraiment fait d'un liquide vert kaki !  
Je pensais pas qu'il disait vrai . Je croyais que le liquide était une  
arme propre à ce monde ou quelque chose comme ça  
Ça doit être ça l'altour heu.. enfin le super pouvoir !  
J'étais si fasciné par le monstre devant moi que j'en oubliais que  
j'étais piéger dans son corp .  
\- Je vais t'emmener à notre planque,alors fait comme maintenant et bouge pas .  
Quand il commença à marcher ou coulisser, sa prise sur ma bouche se  
fit de moins en moins épaisse et je réussit à la dégager discrètement.  
Je regarde autours de moi  
Toujours personne  
Cela ne servirait à rien de crier à l'aide, ça m'épuiserait pour rien .  
Alors je décide de faire quelques chose de insensée  
\- Hey ! Hum.. monsieur le monstre .Excusez-moi moi mais c'est votre  
corp votre altour ?  
Je suis beaucoup trop curieux . C'est bizarre, d'habitude je me fiche  
de ce qui ce passe dans mon entourage mais là , je suis intrigué.  
\- Hun ?! T'as réussi à dégager ta bouche de mon corp ?! T'es un drôle  
de phénomène ! C'est alter pas altour ! Et tout le monde sait ce que  
c'est ! Comment as-tu été élevé?!  
Merde je savais que j'avais mal entendu ! bref va falloir improviser  
et avoir l'air un minimum crédible. Il ne doit pas se douter que je  
viens d'un tout autre monde .  
\- Si si ! Je sais ce que c'est mais je suis Alzheimer donc forcément  
j'ai oublié pas mal de truc .  
Ho putain là je pense que je me suis foiré !  
\- Ah ouai! Si jeune.. Et donc tu as oublié qu'il y avait les vilains  
et les héros. À ton avis à quel catégorie j'appartiens.  
Hein?  
Il a tout gober comme un con! J'y crois pas !  
Pas besoin de réfléchir pour sa questions , je sais déjà.  
\- Et bien, c'est les vilains pour sur ! Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma  
questions !  
Le liquide me regarde de ses yeux rouge surpris.  
\- Tu te fais enlever par un vilains qui va sûrement te tuer et toi tu  
veux juste savoir mon alter .  
Je fait la moue .  
Ouai...j'avoue que c'est pas vraiment le moment mais peut être que si  
il me donne des informations sur son super pouvoir, je pourrais  
trouver un moyen de le contrer ?!  
\- Bref, mon alter est bien une mutation physique, elle me rend liquide  
comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai pas de forme propre donc je peu me  
faufiler dans tout les recoins possible pour échapper aux héro .  
C'est donc pour ça que je ne l'ai pas vu arriver !  
C'est un alter vraiment redoutable!  
C'est incroyable !  
Dire que 80% de la population possède des pouvoirs aussi intéressant!  
Ai-je moi aussi un alter ?  
Mon corp n'a pas l'air d'avoir muter ou quoi que ce soit .  
Peut-être que je fait partit des 20% restant qui sont de simples humains .  
Ça serait dommage mais bon .  
Je sens que je vais me plaire dans ce monde !  
Mais pour découvrir tous les secrets de ce monde, il faut d'abord que  
je survive .  
Je réfléchis  
Les vilains existent , et les héros aussi,  
les héros sont là pour protéger la population et se battre contre les  
vilains non ?  
Je sais pas, j'ai jamais lu une seule BD sur le sujet !  
Si j'appelle a l'aide peut être qu'ils vont m'entendre .  
Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas penser plus tôt ?  
A peine allais-je ouvrir la bouche pour hurler que le liquide vert  
rentra dans ma bouche et mon nez .  
Je ne pouvais plus respirer .  
\- La il y a du monde alors tais-toi !  
L'air quittait mes poumons .  
Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester ainsi indéfiniment !  
Trouve un moyen ! Vite !  
Un horrible mal de crâne me prend, mes yeux se ferme tout seul .  
Si je m'evanoui maintenant, je n'aurais plus aucune chance de m'enfuir  
plus tard .  
Alors je serais venu dans ce monde juste pour mourir ?  
J'essaye de hurler en vain,  
L'air restant présent dans mes poumons s'en alla.  
Ne ferme pas les yeux ! Aller ! Reste conscient ...  
Encore un peu…

-

Je sens un souffle sur mon visage, non ce n'est pas un souffle, ça  
ressemble plus au vent d'une tornade .  
J'ouvre les yeux doucement.  
Le liquide qui entravait mes mouvement quelque seconde avant était en  
train de se faire emportée.  
Je ne vois pas clairement ce qui se passe autour de moi  
Ma bouche se libère enfin et j'inspire un grand coup l'air qui s'offrait à moi .  
J'alète  
J'arrive à voir beaucoup moins flou  
\- Arg ! Toi ici !  
Je me retourne et vois le monstre peinant à rester accrocher à moi  
mais sur le point de se détacher emporté par le vent .  
Qu'est-ce qui a put produir un vent de tel envergure ?  
La réponse se trouve juste en face de moi .  
Je plisse les yeux et place mes bras devant pour me protéger du vent .  
Je vis une silhouette pas plus grande que la mienne , elle avait l'air  
de tendre le bras .  
Le vent se dissipait peu à peu, mais le garçon en face ne laissa pas  
le temps au vilain de s'en remettre.  
Il sauta à une vitesse et une hauteur terrifiante et se retrouva en un  
rien de temps derrière nous, puis il plia son bras droit .  
\- Tenez bon monsieur !  
Heu...  
Monsieur ? C'est quoi cette appellation?  
Je n'eu pas le temps de prononcer mes pensées à voix haute .  
Il sembla donner un coup de poing dans l'air. Pas un simple coup de poing banal,  
Sinon ça aurait été comme mon entrainement au karaté, mais celui-ci  
souleva un terrible ouragan qui, cette fois emporta le vilain avec  
lui.  
Enfin libéré, je me lève et observe mon sauveur de plus près .  
Il avait des cheveux noir ébouriffé aux reflets vert  
Des grand yeux émeraudes bienveillants .  
Il sourit et se dirigea vers moi en tapotant son costume pour faire  
partir la poussière.  
\- Désolé monsieur, ce vilain c'est échappé de sa cellule, je vous  
félicite pour avoir tenu aussi longtemps sous son emprise ! C'est  
incroyable !  
Sa manière de m'appeler monsieur commence vraiment à m'énerver .  
\- Ne m'appelle pas monsieur ! J'ai quasiment ton âge !  
Le garçon se figea d'un coup sûrement surpris par le ton de ma voix .  
Non ,il a l'air de reconnaître ma voix .  
Il arrêta de s'occuper de son costume pour relever la tête et regarder  
dans ma direction.  
Il resta quelque secondes me fixant les yeux rond .  
\- Shouto ?! Todoroki ?!..  
\- Hein !?  
Surpris j'écarquille moi aussi les yeux .  
Comment cet inconnu connaît-il mon nom ?  
\- Que fais-tu ici ?!  
\- Pardon ? Heu.. il y a erreur là !  
Soudain la fatigue me gagne, me battre contre le vilain m'a pris toute  
mon énergie .  
Enfin si on peut appeler ça se battre .  
Je tombe à genoux  
Mes paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourde .  
Le garçon me rattrape .  
Il parle dans son oreillette mais je n'entendit que vaguement ce qu'il  
dit avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.  
\- All Might ! Venez s'il vous plait! Et demander au directeur de venir  
! J'ai re…


End file.
